The Twins Adventures
by GalileoBroTmnt
Summary: Episode: The Talent Show : There's a talents show happening at The Mystery Shack. Who's going to win?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just want to you to know that this story starts after the episode ''The Time Traveler's Pig.'' I don't own Gravity Falls. Episode: Pets and More! Part 1**

* * *

After everybody stopped laughing at Robbie and his shrunk pants they went home happy.(Expect Robbie of course)

''I can't believe you got a pig Mabel it's ridiculous. What happens if he messes up my way of living?'' Stan ask accusing Waddles looking at him suspiciously. Stan was drying himself off with a towel.

''Don't worry Grunkle Stan Waddles wouldn't do such thing. Isn't that Waddles?'' Mabel replied patting Waddle's head he squealed in response,'' That's yes in pig.'' As they went through the door they sat down in front of the t.v. as Stan turned it on. A commercial came up with a picture of a shelter called '' Fall's Shelter For Pets.''

''I didn't know that Gravity Falls had an animal shelter.'' Dipper commented while dusting some dirt off his hat.

''Oh yeah of course you don't know about it, it's brand new just came here a couple of days ago.'' Stan stated pointing at the screen while scratching his chin,'' Tommorow we'll give you free pets! Oh yeah you just heard me! Freeeeee Peeeeeeetttttsss!'' The commercial yelled at them before ending.

''We have to go there Grunkle Stan! Think of all the poor lonely animals!'' Mabel yelled trying to reason with Stan,'' Please.'' She begged looking earnest,'' At least let's go see animals.''

''No, you already have a pet that's a pig. Unless somebody else wants a pet we're not going.'' Stan replied not budging crossing his arms. Dipper seem to think about what Stan said.

''Hey maybe I can get a pet.'' Dipper suggested thinking that this was a good idea. As soon he said that Stan and Mabel started laughing so hard Stan fell off fo his chair,''What's so funny?''

''Oh nothing it's just what you said. Ha! Ha!'' Mabel laughed giving Waddles some left over cotton candy.

''Yeah you wanting to get a pet it's just so funny!'' Stan mocked Dipper slapping his knee.

''What's so wrong about getting a pet?'' Dipper asked defensively standing and frowning.

''No offense Dipper it's just that you not an animal person that's all.'' Mabel said eating some cotton candy,'' Ooo this is good right Wadddles.''

''Oh yeah. Well I'll show you that I am an animal person! So there.'' Dipper huffed stomping off to bed. They got ready for bed after a debate of throwing away all the bacon because of Waddles.

It was next morining when Stan yelled,''Kids! It's time to see if Dipper is an animal person! Bring your camera Soos I want to save Dipper's failure.''

'''Got it!'' Soos yelled back crashing into the door,'' I'm okay!''

''Ugh, that guy.'' Stan complained slapping his head.

''Yay! Time to see cute animals right Waddles?'' Mabel excitingly said twirling around happily.

''Yeah I can't wait either too!'' Dipper said tying his shoes,'' Let's go!'' It took about 10 minutes to finally get to the new animal shelter. As they entered there was several different kinds of animals.

''Wow! Look Waddles there's another pig! Let's meet her.'' Mabel said spotting another pig laying in a muddy pen,'' Hi! My name is Mabel and this handsome pig is Waddles. What's your name?'' Mabel asked looking for a name tag,'' Woah your name is Ellie what a pretty name!''

'' Man being stuck with a bunch of smelly animals stinks.'' Stan said adjusting his jacket next to a cage with a talking parrot,'' Smelly.'' The parrot repeated squawking,'' Did you just insult me parrot?'' Stan challenged getting close to the parrot's face,'' Insult.'' The parrot copied flapping a little,'' Yeah!'' Stan yelled back,'' Yeah!'' The parrot replied preening it's wing.

As Stan and the bird kept insulting eachother Soos wandered off. Next to a ferret pen there was a sign that said.'' You can hold one of these ferrets.'' Soos reread the sign again then saying,'' Cool let's see I'll pick you up.'' Soos put his hand down to pick up one and put it on his shoulder. As he did this the ferret nuzzled his head a little,'' I think he likes me.''

''I wonder what kind of animal I'll get.'' Dipper said to himself as he past several animals. He stopped next to a pen with several dogs in it. There was a Collie there scratching it's head a little,'' Maybe I'll get a Collie they are intelligent.'' Dipper said leaning on the fence looking around in the pen. As he was looking in the pen he saw a small like dog that intrested him. The dog was probably a mixed breed. He had reddish ears and a reddish spot over his right eye other than that the color of his coat was golden brown. The dog also had a hat on hiding a messy tuft of fur,'' Strange seeing a dog with a hat on.'' Dipper said still looking at the dog,'' What's your name?''

''He doesn't have a name.'' A man said walking behind Dipper,'' We got him yesterday and it's stange to see a dog with a hat on willingly too. Not many people wanted him. Probably because he's small.'' The dog seemed to frown at that comment,'' Oh! I forgot to introduce myself my name is Tim I'm the owner of the shelter.'' He said shaking Dipper's hand,'' If you need anything just go to the cashier.''

''I'm not really that small am I?'' A voice ask Dipper from behind him.

''Who said that?'' Dipper ask looking around for the person the only thing he saw was the dog sitting down looking at him.

''Oh by the way name's Douglas.'' The dog said waving his paw at Dipper.

''How can you talk?'' Dipper ask not believing what's happening looking at his book.

Douglas looked around to make sure nobody was watching than said,'' I don't know I was born this way.''

''Hey would you by any chance want to be my dog?'' Dipper asked hopefully looking at the dog.

''Would I!'' Douglas exclaimed standing up and wagging his tail excitedly. As he said that people began looking at them.

''Would I want a dog or not!'' Dipper said quickly covering up the mistake Douglas made,'' Doug you have to be more careful.''

''Sorry''

''Come on. Man your heavy!'' Dipper exclaimed picking up Douglas from the pen. Walking over to Stan and the parrot he said,'' I got my pet.''

''What a sec. You actually got a pet wow. Well let's get this over with. I'll be back parrot.'' Stan said to the parrot angrily,'' Come on Soos.''

''Okay, I think I'm going to get a pet too.'' Soos replied scratching the ferret,'' I think I'll call you Steven.'' The newly named ferret seemed happy at the new name.''

''Mabel stop talking to another pig we're going.'' Stan said to Mabel as they past her.

''Don't forget to call!'' Mabel yelled to Ellie the pig,'' She was nice wasn't she Waddles?''

''Excuse me I would like to adopt this dog please.'' Dipper said to Tim at the cashier putting Doug on the counter.

''Strange choice but I won't argue.'' Tim replied getting out a paper,'' I just need an you fill this out sir.'' Handing it over to Stan.

''Oh yeah we also want a ferret.'' Stan added writing down stuff on the paper.

''Then you have to fill out this paper sir as well.'' Tim said giving Stan another paper. It took a couple minutes for Stan to finish the papers,'' Do you want a collar for your new pet?'' Tim asked them taking a box of collars. Soos took out a collar that mini pizzas on it and put it on Steven.

''I would like to get this one dude.'' Soos said pointing at the collar on Steven's neck.

''It's all yours.''

''Sweet!''


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode: Pets and More! Part 2**

* * *

''I wonder what kind of collar would you like Doug?'' Dipper asked Doug looking in the box for any interesting colars. Doug just shrugged in response. So thay both started searching the box of collars,'' Hey dude look at this.'' As Dipper was looking in the box his hand hit somthing leathery. Doug barked curiously looking closer into the box. Dipper pulled at the leathery object struggling a little. It took him a couple more seconds to get the object out but he finally succeed. It was a collar a very interesting one for sure. The collar looked like it was made from an old leathered book that had a golden mini pine tree hanging from a silver circle,'' Can we have this collar sir?'' Dipper asked Tim hopefully looking at him.

''Yeah of course it's yours.'' Tim said looking at the collar in Dipper's hand,'' Actually I've never seen that one so you can keep it.''

''Thank you looks like it fits Doug.'' Dipper said with satisfaction putting the collar on Doug's neck,'' I guess we leave huh.'' The others agreed and left saying thank you to Tim. It took a second to get the car working cause Stan forgot to get gas.

''You know Dipper I thought you were going to wimp out. You suprised me today that you actually got a pet. That means you're not fully a wimp.'' Stan said driving the car back to the Mystery Shack.

" I'll take that as a compliment Grunkle Stan.'' Dipper replied petting Doug on the head,'' You know Soos I didn't expect you to get a pet.'' He said turning around to Soos's answer.

''Me neither dude but I just had a feeling Steven liked me.'' Soos answered with Steven on his shoulder. Steven nodded in agreement.

'' Hey Mabel what did you do?'' Dipper questioned Mabel wondering of what she did.

'' Waddles and I met a very nice lady pig. Wasn't she nice Waddles?'' Mabel asked Waddles holding him in front of her. After a while they made it back to the Mystery Shack,''So what's your dogs name?''

''His name's is Douglas hey maybe we should show Douglas around.'' Dipper suggested looking around the Mystery Shack,'' Let's start upstairs.''

''Great idea! Why didn't I think of that. Come on Waddles we'll show you around.'' Mabel said picking Waddles up and heading for the stairs,'' Coming?''

''Yeah wait up.'' Dipper said running towards her,'' Come on Doug.'' Doug barked and started running towards him as they went upstairs.

''This is our room see? You'll be sleeping here with us see.'' Mabel directed the group walking in their room. As they entered the room Dipper quickly closed the door.

'' Mabel you are not going to believe this but Doug can talk.'' Dipper whispered to Mabel making sure there isn't anybody listening.

''Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You're so funny Dipper!'' Mabel responded but seeing the serious look on Dipper's face she stopped,'' Wait you're serious?''

''Yeah see Doug say hi to her.'' Dipper responded looking at Mabel then Doug then Waddles.

''Yeah sure hey how's it going?'' Doug said to Mabel waving his paw a little in greeting.

''Ha! See I was right Mabel that's what you get from not believing me.'' Dipper said in victory looking smugly at Mabel.

''Woah you can talk can you understand other animals?'' Mabel asked Doug hopefully looking at the talking dog.

''Yeah I can understand almost any kind of animal like Waddles.'' Doug responded answering Mabel's question making her extremely happy.

''Hey Waddles do you like me?'' Mabel asked Waddles looking at him hoping he would say yes. Waddles squealed in response tilting his head,'' Did he say yes? Please tell me he said yes.''

'' He said yes totally you did say you are soul mates.'' Doug replied his ears twitching a little,'' Hey guys do you hear that?'' Just as he predicted Stan came upstairs.

''Hey kids I'm going to steal I'm mean buy some food. You guys going to be okay being with Soos alone?'' Stan asked them opening the door.

''Yeah we'll be okay Grunkle Stan you can go without worry.'' Dipper said persuading Stan to leave,'' We'll take care of Soos I guess.''

''Okay then I'm off.'' Stan said leaving the room and walking down stairs.

''Hey do you think we should tell Soos that Doug can talk?'' Dipper asked the group pondering if they should or not. The answer he got was positive that they could trust Soos,'' Makes sense he did believe before anybody else.''

''Yeah and if he does believe us we can do anything when we're alone with him.'' Doug said thinking of the choice they were about to make. After awhile of planning they group finally agreed that they were going to do it.

''Hey Soos we got something to tell you. Where are you?'' Dipper asked not seeing Soos in the living room,'' Soos?''

''Over here dudes!'' Soos yelled from the kitchen heating up some food for dinner.

''Okay you might not believe this but Doug can talk.'' Dipper said to Soos hoping that he would believe them.

'' That's is so cool! Hey how are you doing dude?'' Soos asked Doug kneeling down to his level.

''I'm totally awsome!'' Doug answered high fiving Soos happily,'' Hey can we eat?'' After they were done eating dinner the group had so much fun,'' Hey sir I would like 14 boxes of donuts.'' Doug ordered on the phone. It took 10 minutes for the donut man to come. The guys hid in the kitchen as the donut man came and knocked at the door. Doug went over to the door and opened it,'' Would you take cash or do you need a credit card?'' Doug asked freaking out the donut man making him drop all the boxes and running away screaming,'' Hey guys it worked we got free donuts.''

'' I can't believe that actually worked.'' Dipper said getting out a chocolate donut and bitting some off into his mouth.

''Oooh! Sprinkles I call this box of donuts.'' Mabel said claiming one box full of sprinkled donuts,'' Want some Waddles?'' Taking out another donut and giving it to the pig. Waddles squealed happily munching the donut. As they were happily eating donuts somebody knocked on the door.

''Hey did you call anybody else?'' Dipper asked Doug looking at the door as the person once again knocked on the door.

''No I didn't must be the donut man again.'' Doug suggested finishing a donut,'' This is really goo that's for sure.'' Going over to the door Soos opened it to reaval a disgusting looking old lady.

''I believe you have my dog. So give me him back!'' The disgusting old women said harshly shaking a fist at Soos's face,'' Where is he?''

'' Is she your owner?'' Dipper asked Doug not believing of what the women said.

'' Never ever have seen her before.'' Doug whispered back hiding behind Dipper.

''I said where is my dog! You fool!'' The women screamed looking in the house,'' I must have him!'' Soos looked over to Dipper to see if he should say yes or no. Dipper shaked his head vigorously followed by Douglas gagging in disgust.

'' Sorry we don't have dog here.'' Soos answered the women's questions. The women apparently didn't want to take no as an answer.

'' Oh no I saw you at the shelter walking out with my dog!'' The women screamed spitting a little on him. She pushed Soos away and broke into the house,'' Aha! There you are.'' She said seeing Doug hiding behind Dipper. Pushing Dipper away she put a hand near Doug's face and said,'' Come to mama.'' She said ready to grab him. Just as she was about Doug viciously bit her hand so hard she started screaming and running all over the place.

''Come on guys we have to go!'' Dipper yelled over the women's screaming pointing to the door. The others quickly agreed and run outside,'' Now what?''

'Ugh! That women's hand was so disgusting!'' Doug exclaimed putting a paw under his hat and taking out a mini towel. Then rubbing it on his tongue a few times,'' Well we don't have a car so we could use that golf cart!'' Jumping into the golf he asked,'' Does anybody have the keys?'' Apparently only Stan had them,'' Well it doesn't matter I'll just hijack it.'' Then Doug started working on it,'' Nope that was wrong.'' As he was working on the golf cart the women broke through the door.

'' OH NO YOU DON'T! The women screamed taking out a wand from her pockets,'' You're not getting away this time!''

'' AH! She's a witch! That makes sense of why she's so disgusting!'' Mabel exclaimed making the witch so angry that she shot lighting at her. As it was about to hit her she got saved by Dipper,'' Thanks.'' She thanked Dipper getting up then dodging another lighting bolt.

''Got it! Get on guys!'' Doug yelled to them driving the golf cart towards them. As the twins jumped on the golf cart the witch started running towards them,'' Okay I got this.'' He said suddenly running into the witch. No he literally ran into the witch making her fly into the air.

''AAAAAHHHHHHH!'' The witch screamed flying all the way to the lake and landing in it. As she hit the water she disappeared and saying,'' I'll be back.'' As she disappeared you could still hear her bloodcurdling scream in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode: Fight Fighters**

* * *

''This it it dudes. My favorite place in Gravity Falls. Everything I know all in right here. A frog taught me how to cross a street. When my house was haunted I went out to eat ghost, and this thing taught me to dance.'' Soos guided Mabel and Stan around the Arcade of Gravity Falls. As he was showing them the game called Ho- Down Hero Old Man Mcgucket was dancing on it even though it was out of order.

'' Hoo hoo ha ha! I've been jigging for 7 days strait!'' Mcgucket exclaimed dancing on the game non stop. As he was doing this Mabel found the plug unplugged.

''Uh, Soos?'' Mabel asked looking at Soos worried about what was going to happen to Mcgucket. He was just laughing away on the out of order game.

''Let him have this.'' Soos said putting down the plug for Mcgucket's sake. Stan wandered off to find a new game. It said,'' Insert Token!'' With a token slot guy on it pointing at it's slot. Stan bent over to put a token in as he did this it said,'' Congratulations! You Win!'' Stan's face lit up in happiness then it turned back to insert a token. Stan growled in frustration at the new game.

'' Ah, oh watch out!'' Dipper warned Wendy as he, Wendy, and Douglas were playing Fight Fighters,''Woah!'' He exclaimed.

Doug barked in excitement as a cut came on.'' Ooh cut scene.'' Wendy said still playing the game a character came up and said,'' Dr Karate you killed my father again!'' ''HHNNGHHHH!'' Another yelled backed,'' You take that baaackkk!''

''Fight!'' The game said ready for a round. Then Wendy and Dipper started punching at eachother in the game.

''Yeah Yeah! Go go!'' Dipper exclaimed laughing as he won as he won it said,'' K.O. The winner Rumble Mcskirmish.'' Rumble said,'' Winner don't lose!''

''What? You cheated.'' Wendy joked to Dipper and Doug as they were laughing.

''You will take that back!'' Dipper yelled making fist then laughing at what he just said, Then they started round 2.

'' I'm going to punch the ref.'' Wendy said as the game got started for round 2. They started laughing as they started to punch the referee. Robbie was putting up a poster as he heard them laughing.

'' Wendy, what's up babe? Yeah just putting up some flyers for my band. I'm lead guitar no biggie.'' Robbie boasted about his role in his band making Dipper and Doug frown at him.

'' Are you wearing mascara?'' Dipper asked pointing at the flyer looking a little disguted. Doug made a fake gagging sound behind him.

''Uh it's eye paint for men.'' Robbie retorted frowning at Dipper, his arm still around Wendy.

'' Hey Rob, Dipper was showing me this great game.'' Wendy said pointing at Dipper as he was just standing there.

''Huh yeah sweet, sweet. Hey hows about you sit this one out champ.'' Robbie said cracking his knuckles getting ready to play.

''But we just started this round.'' Dipper protested against it pointing at the game. Doug barked in agreement nodding his head.

'' Woah woah hey relax man. I'm just trying to spend time with my girlfriend, all right.'' Robbie said making a smug face at Dipper as Wendy started the next round.

''It'll just take a minute.'' Wendy said looking at Dipper as they started,'' So hey I'm camping tomorrow with my dad, so I won't be around.''

'' Yeah cool cool. Oh look out!'' Robbie said to Wendy not listening to her. As they started laughing Robbie put a hand over Wendy, and pulled her over to him looking at Dipper meanly. Doug growled as he noticed the look Robbie gave Dipper.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm not going to be here tomorrow because we're going to visit our grandma. It's her birthday too as well as my dad's. So say Happy Birthday for him. I'm going to be back on Monday probably. See you until Monday guys, bye.**


End file.
